Sakura Swanlake Disaster (Hakuoki SSL)
by Monchichi2015
Summary: Hajime hides something from his best friends. Souji and Heisuke want to know. Can Chizuru draw the secret from him?


„Wanna go to the cinema next weekend?" Heisuke asked as soon as the boring history lesson was over and the ringing of the bell led to the usual chaos in the classroom.

He looked to Chizuru who was sitting next to him and then turned to Souji and Hajime, who were both sitting right behind them.

„I would like to, but I can only manage it on Saturday. If you guys wouldn´t mind I would also like to ask Sen-chan if she wants to join us." Chizuru answered while she was searching her bag for the papers for the next lesson.

„The more the merrier." Souji exclaimed. „I also can only manage it on Saturday. We will go on a trip to Odawara on Sunday and visit Tama-chans grandparents for Hanami."

„Saturday is fine with me." Heisuke agreed. „What about you, Hajime?"

Hajime shook his head.

„Sorry, no time."

„What a pity..." Chizuru found the last paper, put it on her desk and then also turned to Souji and Hajime.

„Are you going on a trip to a sword smith or to a sword museum with your uncle?"

If he wasn´t participating at a Kendo match with Souji and Heisuke or going on trip through half of Japan with his katana-addicted uncle to visit sword smiths and museums, Hajime had almost plenty of time every weekend. And since Chizuru was well aware that there was no Kendo match for her three friends in the next couple of weeks, the only other reason for him not to have any time would be a trip with his uncle.

Hajime hesitated with his answer.

„No..." he finally said and his voice sounded undecided.

„No?!" his friends repeated simultaneuosly in surprise.

„Hajime-kun...you don´t have a date, have you?" Souji smirked.

„A...a date?" Heisuke and Chizuru exclaimed so loud that some of their class mates turned around curiously.

„No..." Hajime said irritated. „I don´t have a date."

„But if you haven´t ...why can´t you spend your time with us? You always have plenty of time at the weekends..." Heisuke asked.

„ Hajime-kun, don´t keep us in suspense!" Souji pushed his best friend. „We´re bursting with curiousity!"

Hajime sighed.

„Alright...you won´t stop to bother me, right?"

He took a moment to consider his answer.

„My relatives who are living in Nagoya – my mothers sister, her husband and their daughter - will come to visit us this weekend." he explained and had to stop himself from smirking since his friends were looking so disappointed.

„Why didn´t you tell us that in the first place?" Heisuke asked aghast. „You don´t have to keep this a secret..."

„That´s really disappointing. Hajime-kun. I was hoping for something more spectacular, like you would have taken a job in a Host Cafe or something like that..." Souji complained blank-faced while Heisuke was starting to laugh.

Hajime saved his breath, he got used to Souji and his odd manners for a long time.

„Do you and your parents have any plans for the weekend with your vistitors?" Chizuru asked without any ulterior motive.

Damn...Hajime had hoped that this issue was settled.

„Some sightseeing..." he replied.

„Did you already decide where to go on Saturday? I heard the weather looks promising." Chizuru inquired.

Hajime mumbled somthing that sounded like an agreement and started to fish his books out of his school bag. Had there ever been a brake as long as this one between two lessons?

„Hey, let´s go to Ueno Park for Sakura viewing before we go to the cinema!" Chizuru suggested with enthusiasm.

Heisuke shrugged.

„Fine with me."

„But not with me!" Souji objected. „I already have to go to a Hanami with my parents on Sunday, moreover I - "

He suddenly stopped.

„Hajime-kun...why is your face so red?"

„It´s nothing..." Hajime was still rummaging in his bag, although all of his books for the next lesson were already put next to each other on his desk.

„Your face is quite red. Are you not feeling well?"

Chizuru was worried.

„Maybe this has something to do with Chizuru wanting to go to Ueno at Saturday?" Souji concluded smugly.

„Nonsense..." Hajime denied but couldn´t stop himself from blushing even more.

„You bet!" Souji exclaimed while Heisuke and Chizuru looked at him with doubt.

„Spill! Please, Hajime-kun! Something isn´t right here!" Heisuke supported Souji.

„We won´t stop until we know the truth!"

„That´s right! We will bug you day and night until we know your secret!"

Hajime seemed on edge and stopped rummaging in his bag.

„You´re really a pain in the neck! Alright, I tell you. My parents force me to show my cousin around Tokyo at Saturday and she already informed me that she wants to go to Uneo Park and rent such a silly swan boat at the lake!"

Silence.

Then Heisuke and Souji collapsed with laughter

„This is the best break we ever had..." Heisuke was gasping for breath.

„First Soujis idea of Hajme being a Host..."

He nearly choke on his own words which left Souji laughing even more.

„And you even have to go boating in one of this stupid swan-shaped boats..."

„You´re really mean!" Chizuru scolded, but she couldn´t stop them at all.

„Well...at least he doesn´t has to ride the boat while dressed as host." Souji snorted while Heisuke was crying with laughter.

„I don´t understand why you don´t like these boats!" Chizuru disrupted them. „I always wanted to ride such a boat..."

„Really...?" Heisuke asked, confused how could anyone wanted to do something so stupid and boring.

„Chizuru-chan, if that´s the case why don´t you accompany Hajime? He could serve coffee and cake while you boating around the lake."

„Souji!" Hajime was on the edge. „Stop telling such nonsense!"

„Sorry, but I have so much fun just imaging this..." Souji explained while still laughing.

„Maybe Souji is right..." Chizuru considered. „I will go to Ueno Park with Hajime!"

Excited about her idea she pointed at Souji and Heisuke.

„And you both will come too!"

tbc...

Sorry for the bad english. I learned it years ago, but I have forgot so much. Still, I have fun translating my fanfics:-) This one is rather crazy, I hope you don´t mind. Next chapter: meet Hajimes cousin and Chizurus secret love (who could that be, hehehe;-)


End file.
